The Cursed
by ForeverKinght
Summary: Gilbert does something stupid and angers an ancient Algonquian God. Who was going to turn Gilbert into a Wendigo, a creature that lives by eating human flesh, but Matthew jumps in the way and gets turn instead of Gilbert. What will happen to their love?


**So I found this picture on Deviantart/Tumbler, and an idea popped into my head. Link here - http: / .com /#/ d4goz0n (removed the spaces)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>The angered god looked down at the two male humans before it. "You have brought upon the wrath of a God, thus you shall be punished!" the being bellowed, it echoing among the trees. The humans covered their ears from the booming voice. It was much taller than the two humans and it was this sickly green color. Covering its body was strange markings, which pulsed light as it summoned its power.<em>

_The albino glared at the God before him. "Yeah! And what are you going to do about it!" This was all a big joke, but the creature before them just smirked and raised his long bony hand and pointed it towards the stupid human. "For crimes against me, it cures you as a Wendigo!" The light shot from its finger._

_The albino's counterpart widens his eyes. He knew what a Wendigo was, and wasn't about to let the older male become one. Sacrificing himself, he threw his own body in front the light. It hit him square in the chest. The God left after that, having use to much of its power. The albino fell to his knees, watching as the blond's body started to contract. "Why did you do that, idiot? I was fine with taking whatever that damned God had to throw at me!"_

"_B-Because…I wasn't about…T-To let you become a monster…M-My love…" That was the only thing the blond could saw before he let out a horrifying yell. Light colored fur started to sprout across the human's skin. His ears grew pointed and elongated. The once perfect white teeth sharpened to a point. The blond's back arched and screamed again as his spin started to gain more bones to it, they forming a tail, very slowly. First the bone, then the veins, followed by muscles. Finally the skin covered the inner layers, which was soon covered in the same short fur as the rest of the male's body. Antler like horns grew through his soft golden locks. There was a ripping sound as the male's shoes were torn by his feet. They had grown talon like claws at the end of the toes, there was only four now, and another one at the heel of the foot. As the feet changed, so did the male's hands. His figures were slightly longer, and the nails were now razor shape, perfect for slicing through human flesh. _

_The human could only watch in horror as his lover was changed into this monstrous beast. The thing in his arms opened its eyes. They were no longer the lover shade of violet that the man had fallen in love with, but the once white was now black and the center of the eyes glowed in the night. The man let go of the creature, backing away. It started to cry as a wave of hunger rushed over it, backing away from the human. _

"_S…Stay…Aw-Away…!" It yelled as began to run deeper into the woods, away from the scents of human flesh…. _

"Matthew!" A man bolted up in his bed, breathing heavily and covered in a layer of sweat. It was that dream again, the one where he lost his love for being stupid and naïve. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced over to the clock on the bed side table. The brightly colored lights flashed 4:37 AM, the time was backed up with the fact that the sky outside was still very much dark. '_Might as well get up. I won't be able to go back to sleep now'_ Thought the man. Ever since the night Matthew had been turned into a Wendigo, the albino hardly got a good night's rest. He wanted his lover back.

All around the room lay papers and books. Gilbert, the albino, had spent the last few months and a lot of his money, buying books and trying to find ways to turn a Wendigo back to normal. Most of the books and online pages said to shot it, to kill it, but Gilbert couldn't do that to his Matthew. His Matthew was still in there somewhere, he could feel it. There was some that told him that a person had to give themselves to the beast, on their own free will, to cure the curse. This was a lose lose situation. Matthew would either have to be killed or Gilbert would have to have himself killed by Matthew for the curse to be broken, neither way sounded pleasing. There had to be a way for them both to live! But the more Gilbert would search; he would just keep turning up the same old things, time after time.

He pushed himself from the bed made for two and made his way over to the window. It had been summer when Matthew had been cursed and it was now fall. A person would be found dead in the woods time to time. The people thought it was a serial killer because the bodies were found the same way each time, but there was no lead as to who it was. But Gilbert knew. Each time Matthew killed he would always let out a wail; the Wendigo didn't like what it had to do. This was what Gilbert used to tell himself that Matthew was still in there, somewhere.

As the human touched the chilled window there was a wail. Matthew had just killed again. This was his 20th kill in 3 months.

"Wonder how big he has gotten," Gilbert said to the air. He had read somewhere that every time a Wendigo killed and ate, it would grow bigger with the size of its meal. This would force it to remain ever starving. It caused Gilbert pain to know his love was suffering for something he didn't do. Sight, Gilbert turned from the window to start getting ready for the day.

All throughout the day, Gilbert would look towards the woods, his heart aching. He just couldn't shack the feeling of the dream and the howl of the early morning. There had to be something he could do. By the time he was back at his apartment after a day's work, he knew what was needed to be done. Gilbert wrote a short note for the blond. After the deed was down, with his dying breath, he would tell Matthew to go to their apartment. He fed Gilbird and gave one last look around his home; it would be the last he ever saw of it. The only thing he brought with him was a flashlight, so he could pick his way through the over grown undergrowth of the forest. He set out, not once looking back at his apartment.

The sun had set long ago but still the human was searching the forests. He would call out his lover's name every so often. Then, out of the corner of his rube red eyes, he saw something move. It was a rather large something. Gilbert gasped. "M-Matthew!"

There was a snarl followed by a slight whimper. "St….Stay a…away…" The creature pleaded. It didn't want to kill again, but it was sure hungry. Its eyes lit up more in the night as it watched the human.

Gilbert walked closer to the beast. He gasped, dropping his flashlight. It was slightly bigger than a horse. A slender hand rose to cover its face, shielding it from the light. Wendigo's were nocturnal, and stayed away from the light. "H…Help m-me…" The creature pleaded again, tears ran down the dirtied fur. It could no longer recognize the human; they all looked the same to it now. It slowly made its way closer to the stunned human, eyes narrowing. "F-Food…"

Gilbert gulped, this was it. "Y-Yes Matthew…I-I'm food…" He was very scared. How would it feel? What was death like? Am I doing a noble cause? Questions like this were running through Gilbert's mind a mile a minute. There was so many things that the human had yet to do, and never would be able to now. So many things he wanted to do with Matthew. They use to have a life together, but that shattered the day Gilbert thought it would be a good idea to start small fires through the woods and pretend to be a fireman. It was all fun and games until that night.

~X~

"_Gilbert…You really shouldn't be doing this…" Matthew said as he held his gift from Gilbert close to his body. "The Gods will get mad at you…" He had always been the one to follow the native people's customs, believing in the Algonquian ways. That was just the way he had been raised, to love and respect the forest._

_Gilbert laughed his nasally laugh, "Keseses. Matthew you worry wart. There is nothing out here. Those are just still bed time stories for little kids, not grown men like us. Right?"_

"_I-I guess so…" The blond watched as the albino started to light some dried pine nettles on fire. Then as his lover acted like he really was a firefighter and started to put the flame out. _

_Everything was going fine until about the tenth fire. There was a rumble as the ground around them shook. Then it began to move. Before either of the humans had a chance to run, a wall of vines surrounded the area keeping them from escaping._

"_Foolish humans! You dare challenge me?" Echoed a voice through the trees around them, and even in them. They had covered their ears, but it was also in their heads. Gilbert's newest fire had been on the God's grassy back. Matthew sent Gilbert a glare, who offered a sheepish look. _

~X~

Gilbert opened his eyes again, seeing Matthew so close. He swallowed hard when he saw the clawed hand raise, ready to slice through his body and kill him. "I love you Matthew," he said and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But it never did. The albino reopened his eyes, wondering what was taking so long only to find the Wendigo's arm inches from his torso, but it wasn't moving any closer. It blinked it glowing eyes.

"G…Gil-Gilbert…Y-You're G-Gilbert!" It pulled back its hand, both grabbing onto the sides of its horned head, claws piercing the skin. It couched down, eyes wide, and it was yelling. The Wendigo was pulling and scratching at its own head, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Pain was the only thing Gilbert could see Matthew's eyes. The yelling was too much for him. He closed his eyes in pain and covered his ears, doing anything to stop the sound. But there was no end in sight. He was trying so hard to block out the dreadful sound that he started to fell light headed. Gilbert opened his eyes one last time to see Matthew's body wrenching in pain, then his vision went black.

Sunlight started to filter through the trees' leaves. It landed on the albino's face, causing it to crunch up in hopes of blocking out the cursed light. Wait…Light? Gilbert slowly opened his eyes; it was very bright and burry. '_Am I in heaven? That wasn't painful at all…Wonder how's Matthew doing…'_ Gilbert thought this as he lay on the ground. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light, and he saw that he was, in fact, not in heaven but still in the forest. The last thing he could remember was Matthew screaming in pain, then nothing. The sat up, very slowly, he still felt light headed, and looked around. Across the area where he was, was another body, a naked male body. There were scares all over the pale white skin and brown lines from dried blood. Gilbert pushed himself from the forest floor and walked over to the unknown person, making sure they were alright. He froze, however, when he saw the face. It was Matthew! He was human again! The albino pulled his unconscious lover into his arms, crying. He'd be damned if someone told him that it was unmanly to cry. He just got his love of his life back, and they were both alive.

Gilbert looked down at Matthew, holding him close. He pressed their faces together and he started to kiss the other's face. After coming out of his shock that Matthew was back, Gilbert saw that the smaller male was naked. Gilbert pulled off his jacket and put it around Matthew. He had to be freezing. Picking the other up bridal style, Gilbert ran out of the deep woods and back to the apartment, crying and thanking whatever kind of Gods that were out there for bringing back his Matthew.

It was many days before Matthew woke. He woke in confusion; still having memory of being a Wendigo but none of what had happen the night Gilbert came to him. Gilbert was in the room, asleep in a chair that was pulled up to the bed. The blond stared for a bit before reaching out to gently shake Gilbert. He froze. His hand was back to normal. He looked at the rest of his body, it was too. It was covered in many scars but it was his human body. Matthew did something he hadn't done in a long time, smiled and cried tears of joy. "G-Gilbert…" His voice was raw and felt weird coming from his throat. When he was a Wendigo he didn't talk, just made sounds, now he needed to get use to making words and not sounds.

Gilbert shifted a bit, looking up. His once bright red eyes, that held so much life in them, were now clouded with worry and guilt. He had given almost all of his time to care for Matthew. His skin was paler than normal, eyes a bit sunk in and dark bags under them. The pale skin clung to his frame more and he even lost a good bit of weight.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to dispel the sleep from them, and not really comprehending what had woken him up. Gilbert looked at the man in the bed, staring at his for a bit before seeing the other was awake and looking at him. Red eyes light up in joy. "Mattie! You're back!" Gilbert stood up, pulling his lover into his arms. He was never going to let him go again.

Matthew coughed a little, not expecting the hug but gladly returned it with a smile on his face. "Y-Yes Gil…I'm ba-back." Gilbert crushed their lips together in kiss that has been waiting for years. When he pulled back and looked at the blond below him, he smiled and said in a hushed voice, "Will you marry me, Matthew Williams?" He was at a loss for words. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. "Yes, Gil…I-I would love to marry you." They sealed it will a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it lol. <strong>

**Please review, and have a nice day**.


End file.
